tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Wish
Death Wish is a ORG Demoman freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Undertale OST: 059 - Spider Dance Appearance Death Wish is seen wearing the Mask of the Shaman, the Horsemann's Hand-Me-Down, Polly Putrid, the Forgotten King's Pauldrons and the Aladdin's Private Reserve. He is also seen holding the Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker. Origins Death Wish was once a lowly member of a shaman society tasked with hiding themselves from the dangers outside, reluctant to find what was out there, Death Wish killed one of the members and escaped to one of their secret passageways, he went out to find what was happening in the world outside, but it was not until that Death Wish passed Gander that the shaman society was doomed to extinction, Death Wish was obedient to Gander's requests and meet with each other again and again until Gander rewarded him with his highest desire. He and Gander went back to the shaman society and wreaked havoc among it, killing all of the members inside and Gander killing the leader, and as the shaman city went down in ashes, innocents were forced to the outsides, either killed by mercenaries or became mercenaries themselves. Death Wish wrought upon his followers and called them "The Nemilingo" and both monsters went their seperate ways. Now, Death Wish only task is to bring chaos among the world, but the watcher, Game Changer, has since jumbled his plans and Death Wish seeks to kill him, personally. Behaviour and Personality Death Wish only desire is to take what he thinks is his, the TF2 Freak World, although many others stand in his way, Death Wish is relentless and will stop at nothing to take what is "rightfully his". He also doesn't care for anyone, as he sacrificed his good luck parrot for his HHH Headtaker. He has no laws under his name, and is free to kill even his own nemilingos to show his order and power to his group. He only wants to be a leader, but takes the idea of "leader" too far and ignores the cries and screams of those who defy order or get into his way, he has no defined mercy, and is only tasked with his single goal, even if he has to die multiple times or go to extreme lengths to do so. Powers and Abilities Death Wish is the counter of normal shamans, who's task are to heal and exorcise spirits, Death Wish does the complete opposite, bringing death and summoning the malevolent and benevolent beings of the Underworld. This includes: * 'Expert Shamanism: '''Death Wish is an expert when it comes down to shamanism, Death Wish can heal, talk to the dead, can be a psychopomp (a guide of the dead) and exorcise spirits, though he tends to use it to exorcise live human being's spirits. * '''Tribal Magic: '''Death Wish can conjure up fireballs, lightning, poisonous spheres and other entities with his tribal magic, mainly used to achieve his one goal. * '''Cursed HHH Headtaker: '''As for sacrificing the good luck from the parrot, he was rewarded with a HHH Headtaker, giving good luck for only him, and bad luck for those who possess it. It can also start tremors and curse the enemy with a random curse. * '''Tribal Dance Boost: '''Death Wish will start dancing for a little and then, his attack, defence and stamina increase, but ever so slightly. This can help Death Wish take the upper hand. * '"Sacrifice for All": '''Death Wish's special spell is of which ones blood will start to stiffen and the victim of this stiffening will eventually die, but no before the blood starts to copy itself and explode due to overload, spurting blood everywhere and covering Death Wish in it. Faults and Weaknesses Death Wish is unwieldy due to his armour and his HHH Headtaker, so fast-moving freaks can dodge his melee attacks easily, though they will still have a difficult time with his ranged attacks. His Tribal Dance Boost can sometimes be seen as a taunt, and can anger the short-fused freaks who could threaten Death Wish's life. His expert shamanism can extend for long periods of time trying to exorcise live beings, and is open to attacks. And his tribal magic can only be used to an extent, as he can't conjure more than 10 elements. And his healing can only be done when hidden or away from freaks, rendering him to not heal while fighting. Trivia * Death Wish was made accidentally because Mimicry did not actually know what actual shamans did. Category:Demomen Category:ORG Team Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Elementals Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Berserkers Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs